Tokyo's Backrooms
by C.S. Augustoni
Summary: Tokyo's backrooms hold many secrets...OS HP/DM PG! More info inside


_Résumé : Backrooms in Tokyo hold many secrets…_

_Pairings : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter_

_Warnings : very descript content. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 15!! This OS contains slash, manxman, lots of drink and other. __**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**__!_

_Disclaimer : All belongs to JK Rowling. I only get to play with. The song is also not mine. The lyrics belong to Westlife: The Difference from the album: Where we are._

_Note : I wrote this out of the blue. It isn__'__t normally my style of writing __**EXPLICIT**__ but I gave it a go. Also, both Draco and Harry are 22 years old, give or take. This is a little __Christmas gift for all you reviewers! Thank you so much for your support and best wishes for the New Year__! A decade into 2000 already!_

_I hope you enjoy and please pay attention to my warnings. If you continue, it is __**your responsibility**__ (unless you are at least over 15) __**PG**__-15!!_

_Review !_

**Thank you so much to my super Beta SunshineandDaisies for going over this OS ! XXX to you !**

TOKYO'S BACKROOMS

***

Draco Malfoy was relaxing, a champagne flute in his hand, in his first class seat, in a plane flying for Tokyo. The war had ended five years ago with Voldemort's defeat by Harry Potter. He had since then taken over the Malfoy Empire. Lucius and Narcissa had been submitted to the Dementors Kiss because, unlike their Heir, they hadn't been smart enough to choose the correct camp in the war. Draco was now 23 and he was travelling to Tokyo for business. Hours passed, and the pilot announced they were approaching Tokyo International Airport. After collecting his luggage, ridding in the black limo that was waiting for him across Tokyo City, Draco finally opened with a sight the door to his presidential suite in the Four Seasons Hotel. The blond walked in zombie like, dropped his on board luggage on the floor and crashed onto the king size bed and fell immediately asleep.

*

After ten hours of jet lagged slumber, the blonds' eyes finally opened. Outside, the sky was dark but it was lit up with all the neon lights of uptown Tokyo. He groaned and made his way to the bathroom, with very groggy eyelids and legs. Forty-five minutes later, had just finished combing his platinum hair when a few knocks were to be heard. He smiled at his reflection and went to open the door. Sure enough, four extremely good looking young people piled into his room. Three were Japanese and the fourth was European and of course all were pure blooded wizards with the money and power that came behind. But unlike the pure bloods from back home, these people trusted him and he trusted them back. They were his closest friends.

"Draco ma' man, long time no see!" said a very good looking young man, about his age. He was the oldest of Draco's friends, Blaise Zabini himself. The boy had exiled himself during the war, wanting to stay out of the fights. The blond had sent him to some close friend he could trust and the dark Slytherin had never left the country since. The young man hadn't changed much. He still had the olive skin, dark brown eyes and his mop of light brown hair, carefully gelled into place.

The other guy was Asian. He had long thin brown hair, always tied up and had black eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, a black silk shirt with disco ball glitter stuck on. His name was Jack and was as gay as Christmas. Not that Draco minded, for he was bi himself. They had attempted a relation but they finally settled with close friends. However, Malfoy hid a smile when he saw Jack's eyes roam all over him. The blond was wearing a pair of washed out jeans, a white t-shirt that showed off his toned chest and a white blazer. The group was also composed of twin girls, also very good looking. They were identical in every way, except for the extravagant hair styling. One girl, Kureru, had a punk hair cut and her hair had bright pink streaks in it. She was wearing silver leggings under a crazy patented dress and black high heeled booths. The other, Mari, had waist long light white hair. She wore a black tregging with white triangles printed on it and a silver vest and silver high heels.

They greeted, laughed, messed about and caught up on each other for about 30 minutes before they decided to get a move on. They were going to _the_ club to be in Tokyo. Draco's limo was waiting for them at the front of the hotel. On their way down, heads, male or female, young or old, turned and eyes filled with lust, envy or jealousy. The five of them were walking Sins and they loved it. Alcohol flowed on their way to the club. As they pulled up, a fair amount of people were waiting to get in. Flashes went off, momentarily blinding Draco. They bypassed the poor clubbers in line and presented themselves to security. Draco was the last to be inspected and as the guard's hands checked him, the sound of a loud revved up engine ripped thought the all ready loud night. All heads turned as did Draco's, his flawless face empty of emotions and his eyes ready to burn to crisp the person who tried to steal the attention.

Sure enough a massive black motorbike pulled up by the entrance of the club. On it were two persons, the driver and a passenger. Bizarrely, the crowd around the clubs entrance went wild as the passenger dismounted and took of his black helmet. Suddenly, air couldn't enter Draco's lungs anymore. The crowd seemed distant, as if it was screaming form the other end of a tunnel. All were screaming, literally, that he knew. Their eyes were all filled with heath and want.

The motorbike rider was the most beautiful man Draco's grey eyes had ever been laid on. He had messy blood red hair, a pale face, dark eyes, and the most sinful body ever. The man whore baggy black trousers with chains hanging from them, a black tight fitting t-shirt and a blood red, like his hair, jacket. The jacket had black and silver arabesques all over it. Draco couldn't help but drink in the sight of this Apollo. He was instants of pouncing on the man and having his wicked way with him when the security guard brought him back down to earth.

Inside, the club was full of hot and sexy dancers, swaying to the beat of the music and the lights. The place was a place of debauched and where you came to forget you worries for the space of a few hours, spend your money on girls, drinks and illicit. The group of friends took a table on the VIP balcony.

"Who was that guy who pulled up on the bike?" asked immediately the blond. His friends laughed at him.

"The guy is temptation in the flesh. He is the incarnation of Sins and carved by the Gods! He comes around every so often but we never find him in the club. He grabs a few drinks then disappears. Every single person in this place would exchange their soul for a night with him. The guy is so sexy, you nearly come in your pants when he dances... and I'm speaking of experience here" explained Jack, sipping his drink.

This smelled like a challenge and Malfoy never turned down challenges. The night rolled on and all got drunk and danced like if it was their last day. Draco's eyes were constantly looking around, trying to spot a speck of blood hair. He wasn't even paying attention to the person with whom he was dancing, until the warmth of the body pressed against his vanished.

"Draco", yelled Jack, crossing his arms. He tried to glare at his ex-boyfriend but when he sees the completely confused look on the blonds' face, he broke into a large grin. He shook his head.

"Draco, go look for him. I can tell that you're in no mood for dancing. He's bewitched you, just like he does to everybody else the first time they see him."

"What are you talking about?" asked the blond. Jack smiled again before approaching the blond so close that their chest touched.

"I know where he hides" said Jack in his ear, like as secret. "He goes into the _backrooms_", revealed the Japanese. He like Draco's ear before pulling back and disappearing into the crowd of dancers, all of them craving a dance with one of the two men. Draco stood there, frozen, not feeling the bodies pressing themselves against his, for a few moments, whilst his brain went over Jack's words, processing them. Finally, as if stuck by lightening, he rushed towards the entrance.

After bribing a few security guards, he found out a bit more about the _backrooms_. They were hidden within the club and only a select number of members could access them. Draco got himself led to the door and even thought the guard now had a comfortable amount of money in his pocket, the man still warned the blond.

"That places is dangerous…are you sure you want to go in there?"

YES. Oh hell he wanted. The security guy opened a very well concealed aluminium door. It opened onto an empty and not very well lit corridor.

"Follow to the end and you'll find him. He's always somewhere down there" said the security as he closed the door on Draco. Immediately, the music was drowned, on the beats still echoed. The music was replaced by another, more suited for the place. Following the instructions, Draco made his way down the dark hall.

Smells invaded his nose.

Alcohol, sweat, sex.

What was this place? As he walked, he passed doorways. Curious, he turned into one and his eyes widened when he realized he had stepped in onto a room full of naked men.

Naked men. Empty bottles.

He felt himself grow hard at the sight. He quickly scanned the room, looking for his Nemesis. He wasn't there. He left the little room and walked on. Draco now understood why the guard had double checked his decision of coming here.

Clouds of smoke, sounds of physical pleasure.

The hall soon ran out and he came onto a large room. In the center were a couple men, all on one victim in their center, who was moaning in pleasure.

All around the room, he saw glazed over eyes, bodies glistening with sweat, alcohol, sperm and sex.

He felt his trousers tighten themselves even more around his erection. His Red Nemesis was here, sprawled on a leather couch.

He was drinking, but not from a glass. He was drinking from the bottle and the bottle was being poured into his open mouth by a naked man. Another one was licking up the vodka that dribbled down from the biker's mouth and onto his nude torso.

Disgusting, exciting, perverse.

Draco wanted to fell repulsed by the sight of his Apollo but all he could feel was the desire filling in him. He watched as the young man who had been cleaning of the vodka on Red's torso, moved up to seal his lips with the other man.

They kissed savagely, like animals. Draco didn't think it was possible for his erection to grow any more, but it did. When the two pulled apart, the blond could clearly see some saliva sting in between them, shining off the little light in the place.

The Asian than leans forward and whispers something into Red's ear.

The Apollo waved his hand and both men fell back. He got up and came forwards to Draco, his perfect and tanned torso exposed to the blond.

"My friend tells me there is something interesting", he says in a soft voice, but with a perfect English accent. "And when I look up, there you are. What do you want", he asks, tilting his head to the side like a curious child. Draco opens his mouth to reply but no sound comes out. His mind, eyes are too busy drinking in the sight before his eyes.

"My, my, my…A Malfoy lost for words", taunts Red. His Remarque wakes Draco up and he looks at him with fury swirling in his grey eyes. He opens his mouth, again, to retort but Red starts slowly backing up, smirking at him. The young man stops and waves his hand. A set of hands are suddenly roaming over is torso, his arms, his stomach. His smirk grows when he feels another set of hand work on his legs.

"How do you know my name", demands the blond. He takes on step closer. Half of his says that the step is to mark his authority, the other half says it's because he wants to have _his _hands sliding over that tanned skin.

"Oh, I know you very well Malfoy" answers the Apollo. A stray hand passed over his erection and a moan escapes his swollen lips. He leans against a torso and lifts his head. A man responds and kisses him whilst the other passes over the lump in his trousers again.

"Lost your tongue Malfoy? Shame…" he says in a rough voice when he ends the kiss. The Remarque infuriates Draco even more. How and _who _is this man, to make him so angry and so full of lust?

Naked men, empty bottles.

His Nemesis standing in the middle of several full blown orgies.

Malfoy sends the two men away with a flick of his hand, the one normally reserved for his House Elves. They disappear into the darkness. The Red head his and he will not share.

"Have you really lost your tongue Malfoy? Where is all your grandeur gone, hey?" continues Red, unimpressed by the approach or the look of anger.

"What little piece of disgrace are you to talk to me like this?" he says in a cold voice.

"Well, what are you still doing here then?" taunted again the biker. He pushed back his fringe, revealing deep green eyes. They were cloudy from the drink, shiny with sex but empty of other emotions. "Does seeing me like this turn you on?" The blond didn't answer. "Yes, Yes, I do. It turns you on to see all this illicit activity, all these men, and all this debauch… You tell yourself you're supposed to be disgusted but you can't feel any of it", he laughs. "My, you haven't changed", he suddenly murmurs as he lifts a hand up to touch the platinum blond hair.

The sound of music. The beats synchronize with his heart beats.

Alcohol, sweat, sex.

Draco's fury evaporated when Red's hands start touching his chest. The man moans as he pinches his own nipples, turning Draco on so much, he's sure he's about to blow.

"Yes", moans the walking Sin. "How about you stop watching Malfoy, and you did something for once, mmmh", he groans as he passes his hands over the lump formed in his black jeans. Draco moans ever so quietly. His eyes lock with the dark green ones.

"Now _Draco_...You aren't _still_ such a coward? Come on…I'm not going to eat you…"smiles Red.

The rhythm of the music seems to quicken. His body glistens with sweat, alcohol, sperm and sex.

Draco brusquely pushes back the smaller man onto the couch. Surprise crosses the man's face before his whole face his distorted by pleasure as Draco's hands pull open the beautiful red blazer and his hands start caressing him.

All notions seems to have left the blond as he starts to play with Red's nipples, licking, sucking and biting them, making the man under him twist in pleasure. His lover groans and whimpers with no shame. Draco likes his way up the red head's neck, his jaw and finally seals his lips onto the others beautiful red ones. The kiss is intense, hot, as both fought for dominance. Hands bury themselves into his platinum strands, crushing their faces together. Draco's hands wander about Red's body. The other suddenly arches up towards the blond, bringing their erections into contact. Draco nearly screams out.

Hands start fumbling at his trousers, ghostly touches pass over his hardness. The hands then move upwards, sensually touching all the former Slytherin's muscles and pushing off the white blazer. Draco starts attacking his Nemesis's neck, biting and drawing blood. A normal person would have hated such attack but Red groaned again and started rubbing himself against the man towering over him.

Before they knew it, both were in their underwear and still torturing the other. Their bodies were covered in bite marks. Finally, the last piece of clothing covering the biker's body disappeared and there he lay, on the leather couch, completely nude and offered. Draco froze for a split second when he caped on that he was about to have sex with a stranger that seemed to know him very well, in the middle of a place where… 'Oh, what the fuck, like I care' he thought before pulling down his boxer. Suddenly, the blood head hauled him down onto the couch and before he knew it, had straddle Draco. The Slytherin was going to protest when his lover took his cock and directed it towards himself. He implanted himself on it and Draco saw heaven. The man was so tight, so hot…Merlin, make it never stop! He looked at his Apollo. He knew he had to be in some serious pain but from the look of total bliss on his face, maybe not.

Red started ridding him, taking control over their union. He held Draco's legs and waist down with his weight and his own legs. He grabbed the blonds' arms and held his wrist over his head, making him completely at his mercy. But Draco didn't care. He felt like he was going crazy, from the pleasure. Red was everywhere. He didn't care that he was screaming, groaning, even begging his lover to never stop and to give him more, more and more. He felt his wrist being released and he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him down forcefully. He was becoming desperate, for air, for release, for more. Finally, he reached his limit and he came inside his Nemesis. He felt Red collapse onto him also panting.

Both were quiet for a few moments, listening to the beat of the music and the sounds of other releases of pleasure. It took Draco a few moments to realize that there was a hardness resting against his tights. He lifted his eyes to Reds.

Red hadn't come.

A knee nudged apart his legs and he felt the hard cock press itself against his entrance. With one swift movement, Red buried himself inside of him. Both yelled in unison, on because of the heat, the other because of the tearing sensation running up his spine.

"Draco…are you okay?" whispered his lover. The blond felt feather like kisses being deposited all over his face, his lips, his eyelids, his nose… He started to open his tightly closed eyes. "No! No, keep your eyes closes, please" said his lover. The blond detected panic under all the layers of sensuality.

He then began to move. Pushing in and out of the blond, burring himself deeper every time and making sure he hit that little spot that made anybody see heaven. Red, made sure that his lover's eyes remained closed. He had caught sight of his reflection in the mirrors and Draco had to by no means see him now. His hair had gone from blood red to jet black, a scar had reappeared on his forehead, luckily hidden by the long bangs. His whole body was now covered with scars but the muscles and all were still there. If Draco Malfoy saw him now, his cover and what little life he had managed to build at the other end of the world would crumble to dust. This always happened during sex. His magic would get out of control and it would take down the Glamours, turn his hair black has if he had never died it and his aura, which already bewitched everyone around him would go wild.

A trust from Draco made him cry out and throw his head back. He leaned down and crushed his lips onto Malfoy's and began another savage and brutal kiss. The blond responded, sighting into his mouth. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations of the kiss and the tightness of Malfoy. What he failed to see, was Draco opening his eyes.

The darkened grey eyes took in the now jet black hair instead of the bloody red. He wanted to scream in shock but when he opened his mouth, a long scream of pleasure escaped him and he came again against his and his lover's stomach. He felt a wetness fill him and the other retreat from his body.

Draco started trying to disentangle himself from the warm body resting on top of him but the other man was quicker. The now black haired man jumped up, grabbed his black jeans strewn on the floor and dashed for the hall once he had them on. The blond stared after the figure for a second before pulling on his pants and his blazer and ran after him.

*

He didn't need to look far. He found his Apollo in one of the rooms he had passed on his way down. He laughed at himself for having acted like a little virgin in front of the men.

The music was still loud, a cloud of smoke still hung in the atmosphere.

He found his man at some sort of improvised bar. He watched him bring a bottle of some sort of strong drink to his lips and drink and drink and drink. The man swayed a bit and caught his balance on the back of a man busy liking up his partner.

Draco strode over to his lover. The other saw him coming and backed up until his feet hit a wall. He was trapped and panicked filled his numbed senses. There was nothing like a good fuck and a half a bottle of something to make him forget. And at the moment, those facts weren't really in his favor.

Draco had blocked him up against a wall. He could clearly recognize him now.

_Harry Potter._

The boy had fled the country after a spectacular battle against Voldemort and he had never been heard or seen of since. But here he was, in the _backrooms_ of some club in Tokyo, Japan. Harry was still clutching his bottle of drink. His body was the same as before he changed back to his old self, only it was now covered by scars gained in years of fighting the Dark Side. His long hair was now black instead of red.

"Potter" he states.

"Malfoy, 'that you?" slurred Harry, the half bottle he had just swallowed was finally reaching his mind. Even drunk, the man was surrounded by the same strange aura that had surrounded Red and made all the people in a twenty meter radius crazy with lust. With his 'just shagged' look, he was even sexier. Harry brought the bottle up to his lips again, ignoring the blond.

"What are you doing here Harry" asked Draco in a soft voice. The dark man froze before trying to storm past his old enemy. But being drunk, his balance abandoned him and he felt on top of a man being taken by two others at the same time. Immediately, he was included in the game and before Draco even got to call for his Nemesis, the man that had served as airbag for Harry had his lips all over the Golden Boys growing hardness.

Draco watched with unknown disgust rising in him, as Harry let the man get his wicked way with him. He felt like slapping himself for feeling like this... He looked one last time at Potter. His green eyes were open and looking at him, challenging.

Without a look back, Draco made his way out of the _backrooms._

*

The following evening, Draco was in front of his wardrobe, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was deciding what to wear for the evening out. He intended to return to the _backrooms _to see Potter and ask for some answers.

When the young Heir had returned to the main club, his friends had cornered him. They told him he had been missing for several hours. For the blond, it had felt like time had stopped during his love making with the Boy Who Lived. He waved away the questions and told his friends he was going home.

He had spent the day meeting presidents of the various companies he owned in the area. He had focused strictly on business, trying to take his mind off of Potter. But it had been no use. The emptiness of the man's eyes still followed him. The way he had offered himself, like some low class whore shocked the blond. How long had Potter been living such a life and how had nobody recognized him yet?

Draco finally opted for a pair of leather slacks, a crisp white shirt and yet another blazer. This one was black with curled up ribbons sowed around the neck and the front. He pulled open a drawer and fished out a ribbon that he tied around his neck. His outfit showed off his pale hair and skin. He looked like a vampire…sexy. He checked his hair and left his room.

The ride in the limo was quiet for he was going solo for this evening. He had denied his friends invitations to another party, just to see Potter like _that _again. After a short ride, the stretch car pulled up at the club and the driver came to open his door. He was greeted like a film star. He quickly made his way in and went directly to the aluminium door. The place was just as crazy as the night before. His hand on the door handle, he paused and sighted. He didn't know what was pulling him back into those dark halls. Deep down, even thought he would never admit it, he wanted Potter. He wanted to help the man. He pulled open the door and walked in. It immediately closed behind him, and the music's beats matched his hearts.

He started walking down the hall, ignoring the eyes on him.

Alcohol, sweat, sex.

The smell was the same. The naked men were the same. The players changed but game was the same.

He arrived at the large room where he had found Golden Boy the previous night. The room's furniture had been moved around since. Instead of a normal settee in the center of the room, there was now a U shaped couch. Magic orbs of fire were flying around. Nobody wondered how they did it, all were too far gone to pay attention.

Men littered the wing couch all in compromising positions. Draco strode over to the end of the opening of the piece of furniture. A whisper carried as somebody recognized him. It carried down to the darkened end of the settee. There was a little commotion and as one, the little balls of magic fire flew to hover over one point, casting a very small amount of light. The blond raised his hand and made the orbs glow a bit brighter.

Harry Potter sat like a King in the middle of the crowd. He was fully dressed in white trousers with blue lines running down the sides, a dark blue jumper with a white graphic design on the front and a very particular necklace compose of metal rings that tinkled when he moved. A man to his right was rubbing his head against his tights. On his left, another was rubbing his shoulder seductively. Potter head was bowed. Draco moved forwards and stood in front of his Nemesis. The blond could feel himself going hard again. Was it all the activity going on around him? Was it Potter's unbelievable body? Was it the way he looked so weak and broken?

"Potter" greeted Draco. The man lifted his head to look at him. He had heart made of little white and red squares painted over his left eye. This brought out the unreal greenness of them. He laughed like a goon when he recognized his visitor.

"Come back for more have you Malfoy?" he answered, tilting his head to the side again. He turned his attention to the guy who was rubbing his shoulder and gave him a kiss. He then clapped his hands and everyone left them alone. Harry motioned Draco to sit. Both were quiet for a long time, the silence filled by sounds of pleasure from others.

"Why did you come back?"

The question startled Draco, for it had been said so quietly and in a voice full of weariness.

"I…didn't believe yesterday had really happened"

"Liar"

Draco frowned. He found it hard to concentrate in this environment. He needed a drink. As if Potter had read his thoughts, a crystal glass of whiskey appear in mid air in front of him. He took it and took a good swig out of it. He looked back up at Potter. The other was also having a drink, but directly from the bottle. Harry smirked back at him.

"Why Japan?"

"The country is on the other side of the planet, it's a country where you can be who you want to be. It was the ideal choice."

"Why do you live like this Potter?" The blond had always believed the boy to be a saint, perfect gentleman and member of the Light.

"To forget, Malfoy", replied Harry in a resigned voice. "My mind is poisoned, my body his scared, my hands are covered in blood…what would anybody else do?"

"The same, I certainly would. What about England?"

"I'm never returning there. The people are a bunch of bastards and hypocrites. They blamed me for everything but they still wanted me to save them. They can go to hell, for all I care" Harry took another swig of his bottle and fumbled for something in his pocket. He pulled out a little sachet of pills. He opened it and pulled out one and swallowed it with the alcohol.

"What did you just take Potter", snapped Malfoy. He couldn't believe that this was the man he had shagged last night. That this what had become of the famous Harry Potter, his schoolyard enemy, leader of the Light and defeater of Lord Voldemort. He was disgusted by the sight of the man, but his body responded the opposite. He was still hard on, no matter what.

"Something of my creation. Gets you high but you can't get addicted…or not as badly as with other stuff…What are _you _doing in this crazy country _Draco_?"

The blond passes over the fact that Potter had called him by his first name. "I'm on business. I've taken over the Family Empire."

"Cool…"mumbled Potter before losing it. Draco watched with cold indifference Harry's form go limp and sprawl across the large cushions. He sipped his drink as the raven man started mumbling and laughing like an idiot.

"Not as bad as other drugs my arse, Potter". He drained his glass and then a second. Finally, he got up from the couch, pausing for the world to stop spinning and moved towards Harry. He lifted his eyelids and saw that the pupils were completely dilated. 'At least that means he's alive'. He poked and shook the man but he only got more giggles in return.

He gathered Harry in his arms and left the main room. Once he was in the hall, he concentrated and Apparated in his suite in the hotel. He lay his burden down on the bad and undressed him. The blond had to call on all his strength to not go wild in front of Potter's amazing body. He still permitted himself to roam his hands all over the hard chest and the well developed abs. This made Harry's body shiver and a small whimper passed Draco's lips. He grabbed his wand and cast a Sleeping Charm, knocking his Nemesis out. He tucked the sleeping man into the sheets and left the room to go take care of his ''problem'', under a shower.

*

When Harry woke, he was first surprised to felt warm sheets around his body. He was then even more surprised when he was blinded by the sunshine when he opened his eyes. One thing was normal though: he had no idea where he had passed out that night. At least one fact was still in order. He climbed out of the bed and took in the expensive room. The decorations were all neutral and boring, so he was in a hotel room. He padded to the door and threw it open. He always acted like a total jerk when he woke up at some random shags place.

He was about to yell, to see if somebody was home when he saw the most bizarre scene ever. He actually wondered if he was still high or something, because there was a person sleeping on a couch in front of him. This person, you'll love this, had very blond hair and looked exactly like his old school rival, Draco Malfoy. Now, Harry seriously doubted his brains. How the hell did he end up in Draco bloody Malfoy's suite? He clearly remembered when they had had sex two nights ago and seeing the blond again in his 'Pit' last night…but not what had happened in between.

"Blaise, if this is your bad idea of a joke, your dead" he hissed before bellowing "WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY". He smiled evilly when the blond jumped awake and flattened himself onto the floor.

"POTTER" he screamed back in outrage. "What in Merlin are you doing?!"

"Why am I in your hotel room?" demanded Harry, point blank. Draco got himself up of the floor and faced Harry with his arms crossed. "You took some kind of shit last night. You said it was your own invention, like I'd believe that. Anyway, you were completely out of service and practically begging to be rapped, so I Apparated you back here and actually GAVE YOU THE BED!" A smile played twitched the corners of Harry's mouth but his mood soon darkened again.

"Why did you have to find me?" he asked. His voice was tired. He moved to sit down on one of the armchairs and buried his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a few instants before he raised his head towards Draco and yelled "WHY DID YOU COME BACK? WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Draco flinched as if he had been hit by Potter. Not because of Harry yelling at him, but because of the desperation in those amazing green eyes.

"I…don't know" he whispered back.

"You don't know? Do you think you have, the right, to pull me out of those _backrooms_? I was finally alive there, Malfoy! They didn't care nor did they judge! You and many others made my life _hell _back in England! Didn't you stop and _think _for a minute? If I needed to get out of there I could have called Blaise! Yes, _Blaise _you're so called best buddy. He came into that place just like you did, but he recognized me straight away and promised to tell no one. He helped me be _me_ and you had to come and fuck it all up, just like you always do. YOU ALWAYS FUCK THINGS UP". Harry was panting with the turmoil of emotions filling him. The dams had opened and he was throwing it all at Malfoy, who was just sitting there, letting the words hit him.

Harry got up from his chair and went to the wardrobe in the bedroom he'd woken up in. He threw open the doors and pulled out a random pair of trousers and a jumper. He found his shoes and pulled them on. He returned to the sitting room to find Malfoy still in the same position.

"Don't you _dare _tell _anyone _you've found me, got it? Or I will find you and kill you." he said. The blond looked into his eyes and knew damn well that Harry wouldn't give him a second thought, if he did speak.

"Harry" pleaded the young Malfoy. He didn't even realize he was begging his Nemesis to stay.

"Don't call me that. Don't ever come near me again Malfoy. If you do, I'll kill you, that's also a promise" he said with a hard edge, showing how serious he really was. He turned around and left the room with a loud slam.

*

Draco didn't know how long he stayed, unresponsive, in his chair. His mind was still going over Harry's words. A sharp knock on one of the windows broke the silence. He rose up from his chair and opened the window for the beautiful snowy white owl waiting on the window sill. The bird flew in, screeching at him before landing on the back of one of the dining table chairs. She held out her leg and ruffled her wings impatiently. Draco immediately recognized her as the bird he used to correspond with Blaise. He retrieved the small letter and paled as he read it.

"_Draco,_

_You bleeding idiot! Have you any idea of what you__'__ve done? We need to talk. In this envelope, you will find a necklace. It is a Portkey and it will activate at noon. Be there._

_Blaise"_

He looked at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table. Quarter to twelve. 'Typical', he thought as he rushed to get dressed, clean his face and teeth, tie his hair and grab a jacket. He felt the little charm on the necklace heat, where it rested against the skin of his chest. He grabbed it immediately and felt a pull at his navel.

The world finally came to a halt and Draco found himself standing on the balcony of and apartment, overlooking the Rio de Janeiro bay. Straight ahead was the Christo Redentor, lit up by the light of the city.

"What the hell…", he started, before being interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from behind him. He spun around and sure enough there was Blaise, looking very angry, walking towards him.

"Well, I must say Draco, in all these years, this has to be _the biggest shit you have ever done_"

"What do you mean?" snarled back the blond, tired of being accused of '_the biggest crap of the century__'_ when he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Come, sit" ordered Blaise. Both men sat in silence, looking at each other. Finally, Draco looked away from his best friend, gazing at the Christo, but the tension in the air was still there.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" asked Blaise, finally breaking the silence. Draco turned his head back towards him and shook it.

"Like you now know, you're sexy biker from the club is Harry. Harry Potter. He came here once the war was over. He fled in the biggest secret. He rebuilt his life here, doing what he wanted and living his life. One night, just like you, I went to that place and I saw him, disguised. And like you I followed him into those _backrooms_. Only _I_ took my time to examine the situation. When he spoke, he had a perfect British accent, he knew my name, where I came from… He offered a shag, but I declined, too curious. He seemed surprised of my answer. I'm sure that's the first time he must have heard it. He looked at me for a long time, before waving off his prostitutes. Once we were alone, he walked towards me and asked me if he could trust me…"

_The room smelt of cigarette, alcohol and sex but it was quiet. Something that had never happened before. The young man dressed himself back up and walked towards Blaise. The ex-Slytherin swallowed difficultly. _

"_Can I trust you, Blaise?" he asked, his voice barely audible over the music. The other wizard could only nod._

"_What I am about to show you his confidential. If you want, I can erase your mind afterwards…" Again Blaise could only nod. The man closed his eyes and a gust of magical wind blew through the dark room. When it died down stood a very different man. His hair was now black as the night, his body was still toned but littered with battle scars but most importantly, a few strands of hair were brushed sideways, exposing a lighting scar on his forehead._

"_Blaise, I ask you as old school rival and Savior of the Wizarding World, to swear to never tell anyone about this", pleaded Harry Potter. To say that Blaise was under shock had to be the understatement of the century. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. In another situation, his face could have caused laughter._

"_Why…why me?" he finally asked. To his horror, surprise, embarrassment and many other things, Harry broke down in front of him. He fell to his knees, shaking and tears flowing out of his eyes. Blaise stared at him for a moment, before crouching down and hugging the Boy Who Lived. His t-shirt soon became stained from the tears._

"From that moment on, I have been helping him. We have become very close. He told me why he left Great-Britain and why he lived the way he did." Blaise paused for Draco to process the story and get himself a drink. He lay his glass back down and listened to the flurry of activity in the city flowing up to his home by the wide open windows.

Feeling Draco's grey eyes on him, he continued his tale. "He told me how fed up of life he was since he finally killed Voldemort. How he wanted to be him, Harry, not the Golden Boy or whatever else. He wanted to get away from the media, the pressure, the feeling of being a simple weapon in the biggest war our world as ever seen. But, I knew that wasn't it. There had to be something else. It took me nearly a year to get it out of him and I must admit, I'm quite ashamed of the methods I used. I got him completely drunk, see, and asked him _the _question. Imagine my surprise when he told me that he had fled love. He had fallen in love with a person. The last person in the whole wide _universe_ he thought he would fall for. But it happened. But his person he cherished so much didn't even think of him twice unless it was to stab in the back. Oh, sure they were in the same camp during the war, but did that make any difference?

That's why he came here. To the other end of the world, where he was sure to be left alone and never tormented by his love again."

_It was morning. Blaise had invited Harry for a session in his Upper East Side penthouse, in New York. They had drunk all night and now, the sky was slowly turning pearl gray. Blaise looked at his friend. He had taken a potion before the beginning of their evening and it had kept him sober. So he sat there, crossed legged beside Harry, who was sprawled out on the ground and holding a bottle in his hand._

_Without warning, Harry__'__s eyes started filling up with tears. Too drunk to think about being proud, he let them slide down his pale cheeks._

"_Harry! What__'__s wrong?", cried Blaise._

"_It__'__s the sky…it reminds me of him!" he whispered, his voice slurry._

"_Who?" asked Blaise as he crawled towards the Savior. He passed an arm behind his shoulder and lifted him slowly to a sitting position- he didn__'__t especially want to be covered in sick-_. _He pulled Harry into an embrace and let him hide his head in the crock of his neck._

"_Who?" he said again, softly._

"_He__'__s the reason why I do what I do. Why I swallow all the junk I can find. So that when I wake up, the sun is already high up in the sky and I don__'__t see the sunrise. It__'__s the same grey Blaise, the exact same shade!" he sobbed._

"_Is that why you live like this?"_

"_No", hiccupped Harry, half because of the tears, half because of the liquor. "I want to be me. To live my life, and do what I want. And for that I need to forget…Why did I have to see the sunrise!" He pushed back from the embrace and glared at Zabini, well as close as you could get of a glare. "You did it on purpose!" he shouted. Harry tried to pull himself up. He managed after great effort but after only 5 steps he crumpled to the ground, sobbing like the time he had his break down in the backrooms._

_Blaise stayed where he was and waited. He waited for about an hour, until the sobs became hiccups. He waited another hour and the hiccups became light snores. Five minutes later, he could have ripped up a chain saw and Harry wouldn't have budged. He picked up the small man and carried him to the guest bedroom as the sun broke through the clouds._

Draco's mouth opened and closed, like a goldfish's, no sound coming out. He now knew the entire story. Why Harry had fled, why Blaise never really wanted to leave Japan.

"Have you got any questions?"

"Yes I do. First, when you sent me to the _backrooms_ the first night, we, well…we shagged okay?" said Draco, ignoring his friend's glare. "I'm not going to lie; it was the most amazing fuck in my life. He bottomed from the top first but he didn't come. When he started fucking me, his charms fell down…He changed back to his old self…"

"The emotions, I'd say. Draco, he was finally _making love _to the man that he loved. Only the strongest of emotions can bring down Charms and Potter is living proof, with his mother's sacrifice" he murmured to himself the last part but Draco still got it, but that was another story.

"Why did you bring me to Rio?"

"He always comes here when something _big _has happened. It took me forever to track him down the first time. He sure has some hell of power, I mean, he can actually Apparate literally where ever he wants on the face of the Earth!"

"And what do I do" asked Draco, in a cold voice. He didn't want to hear about Potter's latest exploits. He wanted to know what the fuck he had been brought to another continent!

"Draco, only you can fix it this time" said Blaise, leaning back in his chair.

"What if I don't want to? Do I care about Potter?"

"YES YOU GREAT IDIOT, YOU DO" yelled Blaise. "Draco, ever since the guy left England, you've had this shadow in your eyes. I'm not blind, you know, I saw the way you watched over him, in the shadows, during the war. The fights, you always started them, to catch his attention. You have feelings for him, buried deep down but they are present. Now, you need to Apparate at the top of the mountain, just outside there. The place is closed off at night and since tonight is celebration, the authorities don't want to risk anybody a bit merry having an accident."

*

(A/N: listen to the song! It's The Difference by Westlife)

Harry swung his legs into the air. He sat on the low wall he always came to, to think, to relax or like tonight, to cry. He lay down on his back and looked up at the open arms of the Christ. The noise of the animation in the town barely made it up to here. Only the sounds of crickets and a slight breeze kept him company.

He thought about nothing. He had fled here but he knew Blaise had found him. 'All this because of love. Always it's fault' went thought his mind.

The wind blew his dark hair, making it even messier. He closed his eyes and began singing…

"I wake my faith shaken inside  
Images of you race to mind  
Did I forget I meant to tell you something?  
Only half 'til you have to fall  
Only whole when you're seeing it all  
Oh you saved for something me**"**

He sang quietly, but his voice carried in the wind. He lost himself in the song that reflected so well his feelings for Draco. He hadn't seen the blond since the last time they had meet after the Final Battle. Oh, he had heard all about him from Blaise. Harry had offered his Hedwig for the communication between them.

The sound of someone Apparating broke the quietness but Harry didn't stop singing.

"Between lost and found  
You showed me the difference  
Between safe and sound  
You showed me the distance  
Oh I was sliding, safe but I was hiding out  
Oh I fell I'm not down  
You showed me the difference  
Everything was slipping right through my hands  
Hard to find any place to land  
Clouds don't cover me where I stand anymore  
Only half 'til you think you lost  
Only whole when you're reaching across  
You saved something for me**"**

Draco listened to the song Harry sang. His voice was beautiful and so was the song. It seemed to be written for him, after all the pain Draco's stupidity to realize how he felt. He kept quiet as Harry's voice rose for the chorus. He simply looked at the man – his lover?-, laying on the stone wall, the statue's arms open as if to protect him. His eyes were closed and he looked just like the boy he had seen many years ago, back during school and the war.

Glitter dances of his cheeks, were the tears had fallen.

The song came to an end but nobody moved.

"I don't know why I react like this" suddenly said Harry. "I mean, I now there is no hope…he jumped me like if I were yet another whore. He made me flee to Japan, for Merlin's sake. And now I run again, to Brazil…It's a good thing Apparating is free, hey?" he tried to joke, but his voice was again thick from tears. "What am I going to do? I'm sure that by now the whole world knows where I've been hiding! Where else can I go? There is nowhere far enough from him!" He brought his hands to his face as his body shock with the sobs.

Draco closed the distance between them. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a fierce embrace, rubbing his back, running his hand though the unruly hair. Harry clung onto him as if he was drowning. He let the tears fall and listened to the silky voice murmur comforting words in his ear. They stayed like that for a long time. Harry had calmed down a while ago but stayed in the embrace. When his thoughts finally got some sense in his brain again, he realized that the person who was holding was bigger than him, but Blaise was just as small as himself. The man smelled a very chic eau de toilette, and it made the scent of his neck addictive. He dared to open his eyes and felt a jolt of surprise and joy as he saw very pale hair reflecting off the light.

In the sky above them, the stars were slowly, one by one, disappearing as the sunrise approached. Harry sighted and felt Draco's hearth beat go erratic. He pulled his head back and gazed into Draco's eyes.

"I thought it was Blaise…"he whispered.

"He sent me here. I heard you sing", whispered back the blond, gazing into the green orbs.

"Oh"

"It was beautiful"

Harry blushed.

"Was it about me?"

"Yes", responded Harry after a moment's hesitation. He felt so good with Draco that a hundred Voldemorts could have invaded the world, he wouldn't have budged.

"What if I told you I want to make that change?" He laughed at Harry's wide eyes. "Look, Harry, I need to talk to you. Last night, before I came, I spoke with Blaise. He brought me here…He told me about why you went to Tokyo and about the_ backrooms_. He told me it was my fault, no!" He lay a finger against Harry's open mouth, silencing him, "It is. Ever since we were eleven, I've always demanded your attention more than anything. My world turned around you, may it be for school or just my life in general because of your involvement in the war" He paused and looked out at the ocean. "He made me realize that there was more…things where hidden deep down in me and last night they came up. I know you love me, Blaise told me about that night in New York."

He faced Harry again, but the wizard was also gazing into the horizon. He watched the sky turn into _that _grey. Only this time it didn't make him sad. He turned to face Draco and he found the same grey in his eyes. Hesitantly, Draco tilted his head to the side and inched forwards. Harry did the same and their lips meet in a butterfly kisses. The blonds' lips lingered there before he applied more pressure, parting Harry's. Their tongues met hesitantly but soon it became a tender kiss, so very different from the kisses they had shared in the club. As they kissed, the sun rose completely behind them.

Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller man before pulling back. The wind was up again, blowing their hair all over the place.

"Do you like the sunrise now, Harry?"

*

*

*


End file.
